It All Started in La Push:Chpt one!
by MyLoveIsVengeance
Summary: Okay I am new to this whole thing so please don't instruct me on how to write it. Okay?


**Twilight Fanfic (pt. one)**

**Lexi and I always had an interesting childhood. We've always been different. I suppose your wondering how. Well let's go back to when we phased. We were both ten. I know it's very young to have already phased. Especially for a female considering we usually don't phase until we turn seventeen or eighteen. But as for us, it was different. With Lexi, it was because of our cousin, Aaron. She really wanted to go the huge Halloween party at the school but dad wouldn't let her. He made fun of her. He sure wasn't expecting a huge blonde wolf with blue eyes to be on top of him. With me it was different. We were at school, and I had just gotten detention. Didn't want detention. Got mad. Turned into a huge caramel brown wolf with light brownish greenish eyes. Ever since then, we were outcasts. Our dad pulled us out of school and home schooled us for five years. After out fifteenth birthday, he decided to let us move to La Push with our lifetime family friends, the Blacks. Billy and Jacob. Jacob is also a werewolf.. He was more than happy to see us when we arrived at LaPush. "Mimi! Lexi!  
>He roared with excitement as he ran up and squeezed us in his huge arms. "Hi-uh-Jake." I said, struggling to breath in his tight hug. "Erm, Jake. Can't. Breath." He let go suddenly, looking embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I"m just so glad to see you. I've missed you. A lot." I couldn't help but smile. "I've missed you too." He turned around to Lexi, who had found herself a spoon and a jar of Nutella. "I see you still have a thing for Nutella?" Lexi looked up, still absorbed in the chocolate. "Yep. Good to see you, Jake." He chuckled. "Good to see you too. So I was thinking..." he started. "Oh crap, Jake..." Everyone knows that when Jake has an idea, we're all in trouble. "What? I was going to see if you two wanted to go see a movie." "Oh." I said, feeling embarrassed. I could feel my faceturning red. He put his warm hand on my face and laughed. "Hey don't be embarrassed hun. So what do you guys think? Lexi?" Lexi was currently dancing and singing to "The Gummy Bear Song". "Lex!" I shouted. She jumped. "Yes? Can I help you?" I rolled my eyes. "Jacob wants to know if we wanna go see a movie. But you weren't paying attention!" Well apparently that ticked her off because something unexpected happened next. After I said that to her, she started shaking. After about five seconds, there was a huge blonde dog in front of me. "Lexi.." I said slowly. "I wasn't being rude or anything..calm down.." Just them Jake came up beside me. "Go inside." he commanded. "I'll handle her." I quickly went inside and sat on the couch. It was always very warm inside the blacks house. But maybe it was due to the fact that I was a werewolf that made me so warm. I wasn't sure. About fifteen minutes later, Jacob and Lexi walked in. Neither of them looked very happy. "Um..are you guys okay?" I asked. Jacob looked at me and suddenly grinned. "I am fine. Do you have any idea how hard it is to calm this chick down?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I think I have a pretty good idea. You okay, Lexi?"<strong>

**She glared at me. "I swear you say I'm not paying attention again-" "Okay so," Jacob interrupted, "how about that movie? Are we gonna go?" I thought for a moment."Yea lets go!" Jake beamed. "Yea! Ready Lex?" She looked at him, then at me. "Oh..come on! I'm ready!" We all laughed all the way to Jacob's car. Lexi sat in the back so I sat in the front next to Jake. The movie was nice, though I couldn't concentrate with a warm, muscular, tan, beautiful werewolf sitting beside me. After the movie, he took us to his favorite little Italian restaurant. Lexi was happy to discover that they had spaghetti. I ordered the shrimp alfredo and Jacob had a huge bowl of ravioli. The night was wonderful and I didn't want it to end. Not because I was having a good time. Because I was with Jacob. I didn't want to leave him. I don't know what it was, but there was something beautiful abut Jake. Wait, take a step back, Mimi. Jake? Jacob Black. The kid that was my best friend. How could I love him? I couldn't sleep very well at all last night. I couldn't get Jacob out of my head. The nest day it rained continuously. I wanted to sleep. All day. Nothing else. Just sleep. But Jacob insisted that he show us the territory boundaries. Wait a sec, I thought, boundaries? "Umm, Jake?" I asked nervously. "Whats up Mimi?" He answered. I thought for a moment about how to ask him. "Um...what..what do you mean 'territory boundaries? I don't understand.." He sighed. "You'll find out soon enough, love." We continued to run for a few more minutes until we approached a clearing in the forest. "Gah!" I yelled and covered my nose. He chuckled. "Smells doesn't it? Just be glad their not...oh crap.." I then saw three tall figures. Two men and a woman. "What are you three doing here?" Jacob spat. "Alice saw you coming, we needed to see why you were coming this way." said the shorter male. I was confused. "Wait," I said, "what do you mean she saw us coming?" It was quiet for a while. Finally, Jacob sighed. "Mimi...the Cullens are filthy bloodsucking leeches people call vampires." I felt my jaw drop. Lexi looked unsurprised. "Eh I sorta figured. Their skin and eyes sorta give them away. So does their scent." The tall male smiled at her. "You are very observant. I admire that in people." I saw Lexi smile and start blushing. The woman cleared her throat to speak. "So tell us. Why were you coming this way?" Her voice was so smooth. So..singie... "I was showing these two the territory boundaries." The shorter male stepped forward. "You say these two are new to your pack?" Jacob nodded. "This is Mimi and Lexi." The blonde smiled at Lexi when he heard her name.**


End file.
